


Everybody dies in their dreams

by DamnDamian



Series: Fluoxitine [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Damian Wayne, Self-Harm, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnDamian/pseuds/DamnDamian
Summary: He wakes up in the middle of the night, cold and void of any emotion but regret. The demon spawn himself was disgusted by his own existence.Do it, the voice whispers.He quietly agrees, knowing it would be the best for everyone and himself.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Titus | Damian Wayne's Dog & Damian Wayne
Series: Fluoxitine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845952
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228





	Everybody dies in their dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever ao3 work lmao I'm so sca r Ed

He wakes up in the middle of the night, cold and void of any emotion but regret. The demon spawn himself was disgusted by his own existence. 

Do it, the voice whispers. 

He quietly agrees, knowing it would be the best for everyone and himself.

His footsteps are quiet as he walks to the bathroom. He feels around, looking for the light switch before averting all his attention to the razor he never used to shave. It's metallic surface reflects the light, smooth and still sharp as if it was just opened.

He reaches out for it, managing to detach the blade from the actual shaver. He stares deeply into its reflective surface, the mirror image of his face making his stomach churn from disgust.

Damian knows there's no going back from what he was about to do. There was no restart button or anybody to save him. There was no Dick Grayson to bust into his room. There was no Tim Drake to bother him anymore. There was no Jason Todd to confide in. There was no Jonathan Kent calling him randomly to ramble about his day at school. Nothing. No disturbance. He would dishonor the Wayne family name and the Al Ghul bloodline, tainting it, but he couldn't care less. It was better to dishonor them than to watch everyone in his life slowly turn their backs against his.

His father wouldn't be happy. He'd be furious at the loss of his sidekick. It wouldn't matter much though, he had Nightwing, Red Robin, Redhood and Superman to help him. He could just find a new Robin to replace Damian after all. That's all he was, a substitute of someone who didn't want to be in that position anymore, a replacement soon to be replaced.

He slides down the marble wall of his bathroom, the scent of Alfred's lavender air freshener still faint in the air. He's going to miss the old man. He smiles, reminiscing about the times Alfred and Damian had together, the warmth in his heart still there.

𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘰𝘤  
𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘰𝘤  
𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘰𝘤-

The ticking of his clock soon gets replaced by white noise, his arm slowly raising as he rolls back his sleeves. He's done this before, he can do it again. 

Damian takes a deep breath, running the blade across his wrist, watching the crimson red bubbles pile up on the freshly made cut. The separation of his flesh was fascinating to him, it calmed him. Another slice and the feeling is almost euphoric. He felt free, so very free of the struggles and expectations of the world. 

It didn't take long before his entire arm was covered in angry red lines, some too deep for him to be saved. His shaky hands drop the razor unwillingly, he feels light headed. 

𝘈𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘪 𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺-

His phone rings an unfamiliar ringtone. Tim mustve changed it for him as a prank once again. He picks it up shackingly, his hands almost numb from the red river leaking out from him. It was Jon. 

He picks up anyways, knowing this would be the last time they would be talking. He wanted to make the most out of it. 

"Damian! Sorry to call you this late and all but I just had the craziest dream!" Jons voice booms from the other line. 

Damian smiles, happy to hear his enthusiastic voice one last time. "Tell me all about it..." He says softly, loud enough for Jon to hear though.

He goes on, rambling about his supposidly bizarre dream he had while Damian drifted off into his eternal sleep, tears rolling down his cheeks as he knew he was finally free.

...

Jon calls out Damian's name, waiting for a response. He assumes he fell asleep while he was talking, completely fine with it. It felt odd though, Damian didn't snap back or tell him off like he usually did, he calmly accepted it and stayed silent throughout. Maybe he was just tired. 

Jon wishes Damian goodnight before hanging up and falling asleep once again. 

... 

Dick walks up to Damian's room, knocking it once before waiting for his baby brother to reply. The silence of his room ran a chill down his spine. He turns the handle only to find out that it was unlocked, twisting it before stepping foot in the empty room. 

His eyes widen, the smell of dried blood filled the air. Dick looks around the room frantically, trying to find Damian but instead cam across a letter underneath his pillow. He opens it and the words "I'm sorry" with the rest of the paragraph scribbled off was written on it. He looks towards the bathroom door, heart dropping at what he saw on the other side. 

His baby brother, dead on the ground covered in his own blood. The putrid smell of his blood filled the air, his skin pale and cold as his eyes stare blankly at nothing. He checks for a pulse, knowing nothing would happen because he was already dead. Dick didn't want to accept the truth. 

"Bruce...Bruce! Bruce please!" He yells out. His tears are spilling from his eyes now, Damian's limp body resting in his arms. 

Bruce could be heard running into the room, worried as to why Dick was calling for help. He stares down at the scene, not knowing how to react. His son was clearly dead and his eldest was crying into his corpse. 

It wasn't long before Jon heard the news, finalling knowing why Damian never answered when he called out his name in call. He let's himself breakdown, knowing that he could've at least checked on Damian. He could have at least saved his best friend from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks ass but like :")
> 
> If you like this maybe I'll write more!!


End file.
